Aefian (Language)
Aefian is a language spoken in Aef. It is not spoken as often as English. It is the third language that Goldas' commonly uses, alongside English and Japanese. It uses the Latin alphabet (ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ). Words Verbs Verbs are actions. #Believe = Tureak #Think = Kon #Cured = Heacs #Find = Lee #Invite/Invites/invited = Weiviten #Prepared = Bapradeh #Make, craft, create = Ake #May = Deh #Mine, Dig = Gid #Live = Levga Adverbs Adverbs are any word that modifies any part of speech other than a noun. #No = Nah #Yes = Yea #Maybe / so-so = corah-corah #will = lizap Adjectives Adjectives describe nouns. #Black = Bluck #Blue = Skea #Brown = Crisurouskea #Green = Trek #Grey = kuree #Orange = Orang #Pink = Dob #Purple = Dop #Red = Crison #White = Puree #Yellow = Yero #Strong = Heah Nouns Nouns are a person, place, thing, or idea. #Brother = Turgal #Courage = ilk #Cure = heac #Death = Da'k #Father = Da-ma #God = De-et #Religion = Re'i #Library = Knowlace #Home = Resot #Lava = Pyroc #Life = Liger (Rymes with "Tiger") #LMFAO = Lolutt #Minecraft = Gidake #Mother = Mara #Name = Namie (Nam-I-Eh) #Pig = Pih #Power = Gorf #Sickness/Iilness = Iskess #Silence = Selenk #Sister = Blergal #This = theine #Knight - Naught #Translation = Changeth #Video, Recording = Vid #Way = Moap #Wiki = Dase #Wisdom = Za'da #YouTube = Thouvid Elements The eight Elements #Fire: Blaze #Water: Engen #Wind: Aerius #Earth: Ga'in #Light: Saran #Darkness: Klane #Nature: Re #Technology: Biol Numbers #One = In #Two/Too/To - Cri #Three - Vi #Four - Tai #Five - Cei #Six - Pai #Seven - Boi #Eight - Sti #Nine - Bei #Ten - Ghi #Eleven - Ghi in #Twelve - Ghi Cri #Twenty - Cri Ghi #Thirty - Vi Ghi #Fifty - Cei Ghi #Fifty-one - Cei Ghi In #One-Hundred - Doi #One-hundred and seventy three - Doi Boi Ghi Vi #900 - Bei Doi #1000 - Twin #8000 - Sti Twin #8001 - Sti Twin In #*Alternatively, anything over Eight thousand is called a Vegap #9000 - Bei Twin #9001 - Bei Twin In #*Alternatively, anything over Nine thousand is called a Vegeng # Parts of speech #How = Eh #Are = R #Your = Thy #You = thou #Meet = Etam #The = Teh #And = Ush #My / The = Teh #Meeting = Gathem #Is/I/In/me = Iz #Don't = Nodt #Of = fo #Be/by = Beb #That = iat Spelling terms #Oe : referencing something magical #Naught: means "Knights/Knight of". Is placed after a word to make it a Knight of something, for example, Pihnaught/Pignaught would be Knight/s of Pigs. Aefian words (not in our dictionary) #Rutoh : Describes a girl who wears very little and likes water. Sentences #By brother = Teh turgal #My name is = Teh namie iz #Life and Death = Liger ush da'k #How are you? = Eh r thou? #May you find your way home = Deh thou lee thy moap resot #May your Iilness be cured = Deh thy Iskness beb heacs. Symbols When writing in Aefian, instead of using English script, somethimes people use characteristic symbols. For example, Death (Da'k) is written " |t ", but the | is shorter. (Its hard to write these special symbols without pictures!) Each symbol has some similarities to the actual object, similar to Japanese script (Or Mandarin. It can be easy to get those two mixed up). For example, the symbol for Da'k (Death) is a picture of a man holding a head ( the "t" is the guy.) Da'k = |t Mother = AA Category:Languages